Grand Theft Auto V/Title Update Notes/Update-2017-06-13
Category:GTA Online Content Updates __NOEDITSECTION__ Released on June 13, 2017, this Grand Theft Auto Online Enhanced Version title update added the GTA Online: Gunrunning Update. General= ;New Content – PS4, Xbox One and PC Only *Bunkers have been added to GTA Online. Players can purchase a Bunker from the Maze Bank Foreclosures website. Bunkers can be customized with a choice of add-ons such as a Personal Quarters, a Shooting Range, a Gun Locker and Transportation. Upon purchasing a Bunker, VIP, CEO or MC President Players will gain access to the Gunrunning Business. *The Gunrunning Business has been added to GTA Online. The Gunrunning Business is managed via the Disruption Logistics website on the laptop inside the Bunker, and allows players to Resupply and Sell the weapons generated by their Gunrunning Business. The Disruption Logistics website is also used to manage Bunker Staff, Research and buy Bunker Upgrades. *The Mobile Operations Center (MOC) has been added to GTA Online. The MOC is a Truck and Trailer property that can be driven in Freemode, and can be purchased once a player owns a Bunker. Players can customize their MOC with a choice of Truck Cab, Trailer Bays and Interior Color. The MOC Trailer has space for 3 different Trailer Bays which can be filled with the following: **Weapon Workshop ***This bay includes a Weapon Workshop that gives players access to 6 new Mk II variants of existing weapons and over 80 new Mk II personal weapon mods. **Weapon & Vehicle Workshop ***This bay includes the Weapon Workshop and a Vehicle Workshop that is used for modifying Weaponized Vehicles (this uses 2 of the 3 available bays). **Personal Vehicle Storage ***This bay includes a storage space for one of a player’s Personal Vehicles. **Living Quarters ***This bay includes Seating, a Wardrobe and access to the Mobile Operations app used for launching Mobile Operations. **Command Center ***This bay includes a Wardrobe, access to the MOC Remote Turret and the Mobile Operations app used for launching Mobile Operations. *Mobile Operations can be accessed through the Mobile Operations touch screen in either the Living Quarters or Command Center bays. Operations are locked until the MOC owner has completed the number of Resupply Missions required by each Operation. After completing each Operation, the featured Weaponized Vehicle in each Operation becomes available at the significantly reduced Trade price. **Severe Weather Patterns (2-4 Players) ***Intercept and take down Merryweather air supply lines in Blaine County. Weaponized Dune FAV’s will be issued to the team and should be returned upon completion. **Half-track Bully (2-4 Players) ***Infiltrate enemy agent base of operations and limit their power by securing a Weaponized Half-track from the enemy fleet and turning it over to friendlies. **Exit Strategy (2-4 Players) ***Protect this nation’s important allies/customers as they try to depart LSIA by private plane and helicopter. Turreted Trailers will be provided for the purpose, and should be returned. **Offshore Assets (2-4 Players) ***Launch a salvage operation on a downed freighter using an aquatic ATV. Once the cargo is collected from the sea bed, return it and the ATV to friendlies. Expect competition from other parties. **Cover Blown (2-4 Players) ***A Company Mobile Operations Center has been made. Get the Ops Center to safety while maintaining a certain speed to avoid enemy missile lock. **Mole Hunt (2-4 Players) ***Using Weaponized Tampas, destroy signal jammers to find the location of a rogue agent. Take out the agent before he defects, then deliver the Weaponized Tampas to a drop off location. **Data Breach (2-4 Players) ***Enemy agents are using Oppressor bikes as storage devices for stolen company data. Get a hold of the bikes and deliver them to a friendly cargo plane. **Work Dispute (2-4 Players) ***Using Oppressor bikes, take down a rogue company Mobile Operations Center at our own HQ. The target will have ground support and be utilizing deceptive techniques. Equipment should be returned on completion of task. *6 new Weaponized Vehicles have been added to GTA Online and can be purchased from the Warstock website. These can be modified in the Weapon & Vehicle Workshop bay of the Mobile Operations Center. **HVY APC **BF Dune FAV **Bravado Half-track **Pegassi Oppressor **Declasse Weaponized Tampa **Vom Feuer Anti-Aircraft Trailer *The following weapons can now be upgraded to Mk II variants at the Weapon Workshop of an owned MOC: **Pistol **SMG **Assault Rifle **Carbine Rifle **Combat MG **Heavy Sniper *Over 80 new weapon attachments, liveries and tints have been added for Mk II weapons, some of which are unlocked via Research. These include: **A selection of different scopes for each Mk II weapon, including Night Vision and Thermal Vision scopes for the Heavy Sniper Mk II **Heavy Barrels, which increases damage dealt to long-range targets **Muzzle Breaks and Compensators, which reduce recoil during rapid fire *New ammo types have been added for Mk II weapons, and can be equipped at the Weapon Workshop of an owned MOC once unlocked via Research. Held ammo capacity for these types is limited, and can only be refilled at the Weapon Workshop. The following ammo types are available: **Tracer Rounds, which show bright visible markers matching the weapon tint **Incendiary Rounds, which have a chance to set targets on fire **Hollow Point Rounds, which increase damage to unarmored targets **Armor Piercing Rounds, which increase penetration of Body Armor **Full Metal Jacket Rounds, which increase damage to vehicles and penetrate bullet proof and bullet resistant glass **Explosive Rounds, which create a small explosion on impact *Over 750 new clothing items and outfits have been added to GTA Online for male and female characters. *Over 30 new tattoos have been added to GTA Online. *Two new hairstyles have been added to GTA Online for male and female characters. ;New Features / Updates – PS4, Xbox One and PC Only *Bunker Series has been added to GTA Online. Bunker Series is a new Adversary Mode Series that consists of existing Adversary Modes that are set in the Bunker interior. These modes include: **Every Bullet Counts **Juggernaut **Kill Quota **Resurrection **Slasher **Till Death Do Us Part **Trading Places *A new “Hood: Up/Down” option has been added to the Interaction Menu > Style for applicable items. *A new “Jacket: Open/Closed” option has been added to the Interaction Menu > Style for applicable items. *Ballistic Equipment has been added to GTA Online. The Ballistic Equipment is a new set of armor that players can call in when in Freemode if unlocked via Research and purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry. Once purchased, players can use the Interaction Menu > Inventory > Ballistic Equipment Services option to call it in for a fee. *To become a VIP, players now only need $50,000 in their bank account – previously, this was $1,000,000. *New MC and CEO outfits have been added to GTA Online. *Multiple Special Race props have been added to Director Mode. ;Rockstar Creator Fixes - PS4, Xbox One and PC Only *Fixed an issue that resulted in players being unable to load a previously published Stunt Race into the Creator. *Fixed an issue that resulted in templates rising when being placed in the Creator. *Fixed an issue that resulted in multiple Stunt props in the Creator. *Fixed an issue that resulted in the “Livery” option for the Marshall to be greyed out. *Fixed an issue that resulted in the Duke O'Death being unavailable as a “Team Respawn Vehicle”. *Fixed an issue that resulted in the Dubsta 6x6 missing from the Race Creator. *Fixed an issue that caused the Track Up and Track Down props to unsnap shortly after being snapped. *Fixed an issue that resulted in the “Random” color option not working for the Duke O'Death. *Fixed an issue that meant players were unable to delete placed capture points. *Fixed an issue that resulted in the Vapid Blade being listed twice in the Creator. ;Rockstar Editor Fixes - PS4, Xbox One and PC Only *Fixed an issue that caused the player’s online character to have the incorrect hair style when used in Director Mode. ;General / Miscellaneous – PS4, Xbox One and PC Only *Improvements have been made in GTA Online to prevent crashes, improve the quality of matchmaking, and reduce the number of network connection issues such as disconnections and split sessions. *An update was made to more effectively balance the impact of Benny’s upgrades and Spoiler modifications for certain Super class vehicles. *Fixed an issue that resulted in the Cargobob helicopter accidentally dropping the Vehicle Cargo during Source Vehicle missions. *Fixed an issue that resulted in the hoods of certain vehicles not opening in vehicle modification shops and the Interaction Menu. *Fixed an issue that resulted in checkpoints not registering as being collected in Stunt Races and GTA Races. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players being unable to complete Special Cargo Missions. *Fixed issues that resulted in players being unable to enter the vehicles in their Garages. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players not being able to access the map or weapon wheel after launching a Special Vehicle Mission via the Quick Job option. *Fixed the incorrect naming of the Progen GP1 “Tuner Bumper”. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players being unable to enter their Vehicle Warehouse. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players being unable to skip cutscenes during Lamar’s Lowrider Missions. *Fixed payout issues for several Race types. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players being unable to leave their Apartment after inviting a stripper. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players being unable to purchase an Office Garage with a Custom Auto Shop after using RB/R1 to cycle through the add-ons. *Fixed an issue that resulted in some players with very long Friend lists not being able to join Closed Friend Sessions. *Fixed an issue that resulted in in-game voice chat dropping for some players when spectating other players in a large session. *Fixed an issue that resulted in an incorrect ticker feed message after a player kicked another player from their own Personal Vehicle. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players being stuck in the sky after hosting a Race and then leaving. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players losing functionality when trying to host a Race while on call to a Job. *Fixed an issue that resulted in multiple hairstyles being locked when they should be unlocked. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players getting stuck on the end of the Race leaderboard after completing a Team GTA Race. *Fixed an issue that resulted in the Custom Plate Mod Shop option to be disabled. *Fixed an issue that resulted in UGC Races not being displayed in the “My Jobs” menu as available to play. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players losing functionality after accepting a Contact Mission invite. *Fixed an issue that resulted in a player’s characters wearing their second slot characters’ clothes after switching between characters. *Fixed an issue that resulted in player’s vehicles losing all recently applied mods after exiting the Custom Auto Shop. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players getting stuck respawning outside of their car during Races. *Fixed an issue that resulted in Race physics to not work as intended. *Fixed an issue that resulted in the rocket pickup in GTA Races to not spawn correctly for all players. *Fixed issues that resulted in players being unable to deliver the product in Special Cargo Missions. *Fixed issues that resulted in workers in multiple businesses not moving. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players being unable to use the laptop inside the Paleto Bay Forgery Business. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players being unable to exit the Meth Lab in Terminal. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players getting stuck on a black screen when attempting to find a new session. *Fixed an issue that resulted in the “Zoom” function to not work inside Ammu-Nation. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players to get stuck on a black screen after modding a car then exiting their garage. *Fixed an issue that resulted in tennis balls being invisible in Tennis. *Fixed transaction errors that occurred when buying supplies for the Document Forgery Business. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players not receiving supplies when using the “Buy Supplies” option. *Fixed an issue that resulted in the incorrect players being represented as the winner at the end of Parachuting Jobs. *Fixed an issue that resulted in Last Team Standing Jobs not ending when intended. *Fixed an issue that resulted in weapons not being visible on some motorcycles while performing a drive-by in first person. *Fixed an issue that resulted in the Special Vehicle Mission – Arms Embargo failing immediately upon launch. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players who were passengers in another player’s Personal Vehicle getting stuck in the sky as the vehicle entered an Office Garage. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players getting stuck when driving into their Clubhouse. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players getting stuck in the sky after declining to join a queue for a Job. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players having no proximity mines added to their inventory after purchasing them. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players being unable to collect supplies in Biker Resupply Missions. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players spawning into active Gang Attacks after finishing an Adversary Mode. *Fixed an issue that resulted in ambient traffic to behave erratically after multiple players spawned into Freemode upon completing an Adversary Mode. *Fixed an issue that resulted in all players losing their UI after the Beast Mode power up wore off for the player using it in Adversary Mode – Power Play. *Fixed several issues in Adversary Mode – Tiny Racers, including ones impacting spawning, UI, weapon pickups and camera positioning. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players falling through the map after respawning in Adversary Mode – Come Out to Play. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players being incorrectly highlighted if a player joined the Job late and chose to become a spectator in Adversary Mode – Resurrection. *Fixed an issue that resulted in enemy player names becoming visible through objects to the team who lost the 1st round in Adversary Mode – Resurrection. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players appearing to resurrect themselves after killing an enemy player and dying in quick succession in Adversary Mode – Resurrection. *Fixed an issue that resulted in characters not being properly cleaned up after a player left the Job in Adversary Mode – Land Grab. *Fixed an issue that resulted in Crew emblems stretching on the Pegassi Infernus Classic. *Fixed an issue that resulted in the spawn zones remaining visible after the completion of the mission in Adversary Mode – Land Grab. *Fixed an issue that resulted in spawn protection areas to be visible in the team selection and leaderboard screens of Adversary Mode – Land Grab. *Fixed an issue that resulted in the bottom right UI flashing when a player had been killed in Adversary Mode – Resurrection. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players being invisible in Last Team Standing. *Fixed issues with weapon pickups during Last Team Standing. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players being unable to equip certain Biker t-shirts. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players being unable to lie down next to another player in beds. *Fixed an issue that resulted in incorrect boost recharge time when driving a Coil Rocket Voltic owned by another player. *Fixed issues with voice chat in multiple VIP Challenges. *Fixed an issue that resulted in vehicles in a player’s Office Garage moving to invalid spaces within the Garage. *Fixed issues that resulted in blips not appearing during Special Cargo Missions. *Fixed issues with player’s Yacht defenses being active in Missions. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players receiving the incorrect message “You have been kicked from the Job.” when trying to start a Race with Aggregate Position enabled while in a solo session. *Fixed issues that resulted in Beer Hats not being applied from the Interaction Menu > Style > Hats option. *Fixed an issue that resulted in the option to turn off Custom Vehicles in Special Vehicle Races not being available. *Fixed an issue that resulted in various ambient gang vehicles not spawning in Freemode. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players being unable to access the vehicles in their properties. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players receiving the Office introductory cutscene despite spawning on their Yacht. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players not being able to enter their Personal Vehicle after it was impounded. *Fixed an issue that resulted in a player’s characters having no footstep audio. *Fixed issues that resulted in LJT phone calls playing back-to-back. *Fixed issues that resulted in audio not playing during phone calls. *Fixed an issue that resulted in transitions out of Offices taking longer than usual. *Fixed an issue that resulted in the drop-off triggers for Vehicle Cargo Missions not being visible. *Fixed an issue that resulted in no leaderboard being present at the end of a game of Tennis. *Fixed an issue that resulted in Special Cargo Warehouses having no entrance triggers. *Fixed an issue that resulted in only one player being able to hear the Apartment radio with multiple players inside. *Fixed an issue that resulted in the “Request Personal Vehicle” option delivering a Special Vehicle rather than the player's Personal Vehicle. *Fixed an issue that resulted in various cuffs and watches being incompatible with several Import/Export clothing items. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players who had just entered a session having a quick GPS option to the VIP Work – Executive Search set as their default. *Fixed an issue that resulted in female hairstyles not matching the one chosen. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players losing their hairstyle when their Organization leader changed the Organization style. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players receiving the message “Your Vehicle is being returned to your Garage.” while sitting inside it. *Fixed an issue that resulted in some Half-Masks being unable to be equipped with some biker helmets. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players receiving the message “You are now riding your new favorite motorcycle...” after buying a BMX and riding it out of the Garage for the first time. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players seeing a low LOD world when exiting their Clubhouse. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players being unable to enter their Custom Auto Shop from the roof of the Office. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players being unable to set their Vehicle Warehouse as a Spawn Location. *Fixed issues that resulted in the special ability refill pad flashing repeatedly during Special Races. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players receiving the incorrect alert screen “The session you were spectating is being assessed by Rockstar with a view to broadcasting this as an Online TV Channel.” *Fixed an issue that resulted in random pedestrians walking out with the player as they exited their apartment. |-| PlayStation 4 only= ;General/Miscellaneous Fixes – PS4 Only *Fixed an issue that resulted in the game being unresponsive after selecting an activity from the activity feed without having PS Plus. |-| Xbox One only= ;General/Miscellaneous Fixes – Xbox One Only *Fixed issues with a player’s Organization name being displayed despite that player having their “See and Share Content” option being set to “Blocked”. *Fixed an issue that resulted in a player’s Organization name being visible in the Office despite that player having their "See and share content" option being set to "Blocked". *Fixed an issue that prevented the game from resuming after being suspended while a GTA Online session was in progress. |-| PC only= ;General/Miscellaneous Fixes – PC Only *Fixed an issue that resulted in players playing on Windows 10 to see debug text on screen when launching the VIP Challenge – Salvage. *Fixed an issue that resulted in the ability bar of the Coil Rocket Voltic and Imponte Ruiner 2000 not to appear on the Radar at certain screen resolutions. |-| Drip-feed content July 11, 2017= ;New Content – PS4, Xbox One & PC *A new Adversary Mode for 2-10 players has been added to GTA Online which unlocks at Rank 1: **Overtime Rumble ***This team-based vehicular remix of Darts is for 2 to 10 players, and has you trying to land your Ruiner 2000 on platforms of various sizes, each worth anywhere between 1 and 5 points. *A new vehicle has been added to GTA Online, available from Legendary Motorsport: **Grotti Cheetah Classic |-| July 18, 2017= ;New Content – PS4, Xbox One & PC *Owners of the Karin Technical (available at Warstock Cache & Carry) can now upgrade it to the Karin Technical Custom Weaponized Vehicle via their Mobile Operations Center. |-| July 25, 2017= ;New Content – PS4, Xbox One & PC *A new Adversary Mode for 2-8 players has been added to GTA Online which unlocks at Rank 1: **Power Mad ***In Power Mad, teams of two to four players fight for possession of the vital Juggernaut power-up, which turns its wielder into a heavily armored menace with one main objective: stay alive long enough to fill the meter and score a point. If the Juggernaut dies before filling the meter, the power-up is dropped and ready for a new would-be king to try their luck. *A new vehicle has been added to GTA Online, available from Legendary Motorsport: **Pegassi Torero |-| August 1, 2017= ;New Content – PS4, Xbox One & PC *Owners of the Insurgent Pickup (available at Warstock Cache & Carry) can now upgrade it to the Insurgent Pickup Custom Weaponized Vehicle via their Mobile Operations Center. |-| August 8, 2017= ;New Content – PS4, Xbox One & PC *A new Adversary Mode for 2-10 players has been added to GTA Online which unlocks at Rank 1: **Overtime Shootout ***Overtime Shootout is all about accuracy and finesse and all eyes are on you. Instead of barreling down a ramp alongside your team mates, each player gets their own time to shine - or combust - as they alternate turns in true shootout fashion. Buckle up and aim high as the team with the most points collected by the end wins. *A new vehicle has been added to GTA Online, available from Warstock Cache & Carry: **HVY Nightshark (Off-Road) |-| August 15, 2017= ;New Content – PS4, Xbox One & PC *A new vehicle has been added to GTA Online, available from Legendary Motorsport: **Ocelot XA-21 (Super) |-| August 22, 2017= ;New Content – PS4, Xbox One & PC *A new vehicle has been added to GTA Online, available from Warstock Cache & Carry: **Ocelot Ardent (Sports Classic) |-|